Kirby Special - Separated
by W.I.T Zeezo Chan
Summary: This story tells of three young sisters. Forcefully apart, each one now have to find their own way to Dreamland. We'll be meeting several Kirby characters and villains as they do. Original Story of OCs. Umm.. probably AU? Currently in progress!


Once upon a certain time, there were three young sisters. They have always dreamed of travelling the universe together, to discover new things and improve their own powers. The eldest sister is called Zai, the younger one is Yune, and the youngest is Geo.

Each one had her own special power, to protect themselves from danger. Zai had the ability to control water, Yune was a winged magician, and Geo acquired wind's aid.

When they finally decided on going out to space, Zai told them of a legendary Star Warrior who lives in Popstar. His name was 'Kirby of the Stars'. He had an amazing strength, he even defeated Nightmare and his fortress.

"Hey, why not visit his home planet? I'd love to see what he looks like!" Zai suggested. Their spaceship was already done, and is getting fueled at the moment. The one in charge of creating this ship was Geo. Despite her age, she knew the most about mechanism and technology.

"I finished!"

It was Geo who shouted, her voice was energetic as she pulled herself from underneath the ship.

"We'll need a map to go there, don't we? I think you forgot to install the UPS, Geo." Sighed Yune, folding her wings swiftly while casting a stare. Geo only responded with a huff, which was enough to irritate Yune.

"It's alright! We can get one by the closest space station before we set off."

"Can we buy snacks, too?"

"If we still have time until evening, then sure!" Zai smiled when Geo beamed at her with red, bright eyes.

Now, the trio sisters headed onward to the station.

The beginning is right there, prolonging the inevitable as they walk closer.

* * *

In a place where light and darkness balance in harmony, the Dimension Mirror began losing its control over the darkness, that resided beyond its reflection. The great mirror now reflected a phantom shadow, an eye centered his body. That antagonist was surrounded by small mirrors himself, one of them showed him the trio as they come across a cloaked merchant.

"You know what to do." He spoke in a dark, sinister tone, ordering the cloaked merchant. The merchant bowed curtly at the mirror he held, quite sure of his master's peering eye.

"Drag them apart. It is easier to catch a prey when it's lost in the darkness."

"Most certainly, Master."

The mirror faded its reflection, now an empty shell. Silence ensued him, the absence of sound unmistakable.

"It is only a matter of time now." Smirking in the darkness, the phantom began laughing madly.

He had finally found a useful tool, will definitely obtain it soon.

* * *

"Oh! I Found it!" Zai claimed as she pointed at a small planet. Geo and Yune looked closer at the high-tech map that Zai held. They were standing under a tree shade, for the sun was so hot and bright in the afternoon.

"This is Popstar? It's so small in the map."

"Maybe, but when we get there you'll definitely say the opposite."

"So, do we have enough time now?" Geo seemed to be more concerned about the snack than their upcoming trip. Zai nodded before gesturing at a grocery shop beside the stationary.

"Look, we can buy whatever you like in there." She pointed, and Geo found it hard not to run there. It didn't take long for Geo to sprint towards the shop. "The last one to get there is a sore loser!" Yune was quick to follow, laughing as she folded her wings open, "Like I'm going to lose to you!"

Whereas the eldest sister chuckled briefly. She preferred sauntering over running rashly like Geo, and she didn't have wings to fly like Yune. However, before she reached the store, a voice called her out.

"Young lady." Zai turned around to spot a cloaked merchant, sitting between two other shops. His face was shadowed by a hood so she couldn't see his eyes clearly. Surprisingly, she was the closest one to him. He nodded at her before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I'm talking to _you_. Would you like to have a look at my merchandise?" He removed a sheet that covered whatever was on the table in front of him. There were some jewelries, a staff, a headband and a few antique accessories. The merchant smirked at the intrigued expression of Zai.

"You cannot find any of those anywhere else."

"Really?" He nodded again, still smirking.

"Why don't you call your-"

"Zeezo! There you are!" He was interrupted by Yune's call. The merchant chose to elaborate on his words in order to catch her attention, as well. "You seem to know each other. Little one, are you interested in magic?"

"Huh? Oh… Well, yes." Yune suspected something was.. wrong with him. He gave off an unsettling atmosphere; She tugged Zai's dark navy blouse, which obviously caught her attention. "What is it, Neeno?"

"Sister… that man is weird. Let's go back-"

She couldn't even finish whispering when Geo jumped in all of a sudden. "Hey, Zeezo! Where were you?"

_Just great, now she'll listen to Geo instead of me. _Yune sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"We're looking at these accessories. Do you want something from them?"

Geo gave a long stare at them, before shaking her head vehemently.

"That's not important! It's almost sunset; we need to get going!" That prompted Zai to look at the orange-shaded sky. She turned the merchant's offer down. However, he had somewhat of a last resort.

"W-Wait a moment, please. I think you may be interested in something," He held the entrusted mirror out, "Like this."

The trio stopped their attempt to leave. They gazed at the beautiful, crystal clear mirror; strangely, Zai felt as though someone was staring into her mind. Someone that lurked right inside the mirror. _Who…?_

"Wow, this mirror is so clear!"

"It's called a Mirror of Dimension, it has the ability to take you to almost anywhere in this world."

"Yeah right. If something like that can take us anywhere, then give us a proof!" Yune tried not to snap at him. Despite acting strangely familiar with them, this man is taking too much time; they had to get going already!

"Very well, then."

That was when he immediately threw the mirror to the ground, breaking it literally. And before anyone could react, the shattered pieces gave off a harsh light that forced the three to shut their eyes tightly. Distracted by the light, the trio didn't notice the vortex of darkness and light that appeared before them; they were being sucked into it, Geo had already noticed, but she was tad too late.

"Everyone, run away! That guy is pulling us to a vortex!"

Just when she finished saying that, the vortex enclosed upon them all. After the harsh light faded, none of them was to be found.

* * *

_Darkness._

Weakly revolving in the dark, the light made way to Zai's eyes. Where was she? It was best described as a dark, shallow seafloor of inky, gooey… liquid for the lack of a better word. Hesitantly, she tried splashing for a second, but the black ink was heavy and thick. What _is_ that?

The sky was not as hot and bright as it was, also dark in a red color. She looked around, frantically searching for a green long hat and a sky blue hair. Fortunately, Geo was close to her, eyes widened in unspoken fear. "Geo..!" Zai moved closer to Geo, or at least tried to; the black ink made it harder than usual to move around.

"Z-Zeezo.. Where is this?"

"Honestly, no idea.." she trailed off, uncertain what to say about this place.

Even though it didn't matter much right now.

"Neeno! Where are you?"

A sharp scream was Yune's answer. The two of them now quickly turned around to find their sister, who had more than a problem with the inky liquid; somehow, it seemed to hinder Yune further from her siblings, closer to an enormous mirror. "Help me! I-I can't fly, my wings won't move..!"

Oh no. This is not good.

"Geo, can you pull Neeno out? I'll try to control this liquid!"

Geo responded promptly as she raised her arms wide, she tried to summon a strong wind. Whereas Zai closed her eyes briefly, focusing on controlling the inky liquid. However, she soon had to realize that it was futile; the liquid is already under control of someone else, but she couldn't figure out who did this.

Except maybe for that merchant, or someone beside him.

"Zeezo, the wind isn't working! What do we do?"

"Sisters, watch out behind you!" Yune shouted. And when they did, it was clear now that both of them are in the same situation as Yune.

Really. How did they _not _notice the two mirrors that matched the same size as the one closer to Yune? All of them had realized by now that there is no escape.

"Struggling fools. I already have you in my grasp."

Suddenly, a rounded figure with horns, who wore a skeleton mask, appeared above them. His eyes were light yellow, and one can see his fangs as he grinned maliciously. His hands were detached, clawed as he waved them in a strange order. When he did so, the liquid grew more restless, dragging the trio sisters into the mirrors.

"No! Stop!"

"Zeezo! Neeno!"

Her younger sisters' desperate shouts ringed in Zai's ears before trying to free herself again. Although her younger sisters were surely trying their best, too, it was of no use. Zai watched in despair, her face had an expression of pure fear. No, why this way? Just when they were about to set off to see the universe, the world she had never seen. Why did everything turn for the worst when she was completely assured of their safety? Why couldn't she be more helpful, at least to save her sisters, if not herself? She had to remind herself of a certain vow she made back then…

_I will _not_ give up, no matter what! I'll protect them all, even if it costs my life!_

Rage snapped to life in Zai's heart as her expression consisted of defiance and insanity. She had her arms stretched out in a weird behavior. Suddenly, blue water was formed around Zai, materializing into a razor sharp blade. In a vicious act, she used the blade as a boomerang, and destroyed the mirrors behind her sisters.

"Impossible! This can't be..!"

The figure exclaimed in utter surprise, which caused the liquid to stop moving. Sadly, it was only momentarily, for he then changed his movements of waving hands. He now made way for an eye that was closed in the middle of his body, to open. When it did, the figure's body glowed awfully bright, causing the darkness in the sky to vanish briefly.

"Mirrors of several dimensions, I order thee to conceal this water, and tear those three apart!"

It was a mere second before _another_ two enormous mirrors appeared again, this time inhaling the two siblings with a strong wind. Despite the hopelessness of the situation they were in, Zai shouted at her sisters.

"Geo! Yune! Even if we separate, I will find you!" They both looked at her in teary, fearful eyes, but then stifled them and nodded bravely in response. Zai continued shouting out. "Until we meet again in Popstar, be strong!"

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"I will never forget! We'll stay together soon, right?"

Smiled the eldest in reply, and stopped her attempt of resistance. She let herself drown in the sea of ink liquid, which was by now deep enough to dive in it. That was for the best, wasn't it? Someday, all of them will reunite in the land of Popstar. She honestly wanted only their safety in this world, in the universe she knew nothing about.

She was silent as darkness encased her eyes.

* * *

**Note:**

**There goes my first chapter! This story talks about what happened before the trio came to Popstar!**

**Now that they're set apart, the next chapter will begin with Yune's POV. We'll see where she is, and who's helping her out!**

**I hope you all like it~!**


End file.
